Velocidad y joyas
by SakuMarhi
Summary: Ellas las joyas de Tokio.Ellos nuevos en la ciudad y en sus vidas. Mucha velocidad, romance y diversion.¿Estaran listos para la carrera de sus vidas? SxS, TxE, Mx? Por favor entren y lean soy nueva en esto
1. Chapter 1

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, aunque ya quisiera yo que fueran mios pero no es así u.u **

**Capitulo I**

10 de la noche en Tokio Japón mientras ya la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad se encuentran en sus casas descansando en otros puntos de la ciudad los jóvenes se preparan para salir a una nueva junta nocturna por las calles de Tokio en sus coches , luego de revisar las calles evitando policías entran en un estacionamiento de cinco pisos llamado Furious donde se empiezan a reunir los chicos y chicas de diferentes edades y diferentes estatus sociales en sus coches algunos últimos modelos y otros no tan nuevos pero sin duda alguna la gran mayoría de ellos tuneados y modificados ya sea en audio, diseño, motor o bien en todo lo anterior.

Y así da inicio la noche en la ciudad de Tokio con apuestas, demostraciones de sus refacciones y la tan conocida cuenta regresiva para iniciar las primeras carreras.

3…..2…..1 Fuera!

**pov sakura**

Hola soy Sakura Kinomoto soy una chica bastante alegre y activa me encantan los deportes y todo lo que incluya emoción y aventuras mas aun si son a una gran velocidad, aunque he de decir que esto de la velocidad es un lado de mí que no muchos conocen excepto aquellos quienes me conocen como esmeralda una de las tres joyas de las pistas de Tokio por las noches, las otras dos joyas son mi querida amiga y prima Tomoyo Daidouji quien es conocida como Amatista y nuestra amiga Meiling Li la cual es conocida como Rubí. Se preguntaran porque los apodos y es que como hija de un importante arqueólogo reconocido mundialmente no puedo dejar que mi nombre se haga conocido como una chica que le encantan las carreras nocturnas, lo mismo pasa con Tommy y Mei, Tomoyo es la hija de una importante empresaria en el mundo de los juguetes, y Mei es parte de una de las familias mas influyentes en el mundo de los negocios en china.

Tomoyo y yo nos conocemos desde niñas y en la primaria fue cuando conocimos a Meiling que llego en un traslado estudiantil desde china al mudarse su familia aquí a Tokio, al poco tiempo nos hicimos grandes amigas y hemos estado juntas desde entonces y aun ahora estudiamos en la misma universidad.

Mientras me arreglo para esta noche me llega un mensaje de Tomoyo para avisarme que pasara por mí junto con Meiling en cinco minutos para dirigirnos juntas al Furious.

Una vez lista tomo mi chaqueta y mi cartera de mano junto a las llaves de mi bebe y me dirijo escaleras abajo en donde me topo con mi hermano Toya quien frunce el ceño y me pregunta para donde voy y para variar me llama monstro lo cual me molesta muchísimo ya que a pesar de los años me sigue diciendo igual pero algo he aprendido en este tiempo no por nada ya tengo 20 años así que decido ignorarlo pero mientras paso tranquilamente a su lado le pego un fuerte pisotón y le contesto NO Soy ningún monstruo y voy al Furious con Meiling y Tomoyo que me están esperando afuera ,bueno nos vemos voy por mi bebe, mientras voy a la cochera escucho que me grita y cuidado monstro que no te vayan a agarrar esta noche.

Apretó el botón para abrir la cochera y veo a mi hermoso bebe que no es nada mas que un hermoso y potente alfa romeo pandion concept es de color plateado, tiene una flor de cerezo con sus pétalos alrededor pintada en el capo y en la maletera tiene un par de alas de ángel – me subo y hecho a andar el motor para así arrancar y salir de casa, encontrándome con mis amigas afuera cada una en su coche Meiling conduce un Ferrari 599 SA Aperta 2011 de color rojo con el símbolo del ying yang en la maletera y unas letras chinas en el capo, mientras que Tomoyo maneja un Aston Martin DBS en color negro el cual tiene en ambos costados el diseño de notas musicales. Aparentemente no tienen nada mas fuera de común pero lo que muchos no ven es lo mejor de nuestros coches es que vamos por dentro están totalmente mejorados en cuanto a rendimiento, capacidad, fuerza, balance y suspensión además de que tienen turbo y nitro y eso solo seria en la parte motora por decirlo así, ya que además de eso mi auto cuenta con un enorme equipo de sonido y parlantes y es que vamos mientras conduzco o en las carreras me encanta tener buena música y que se escuche potente, por otro lado Mei es un caso diferente se podría decir que su maletero es un game rum completo, mientras que Tommy mantiene siempre su propio set de grabación y computación en el que monitorea las pequeñas cámaras que puso dentro de mi bebe para según ella no perderse de ninguna Azaña mía en las carreras, jeje de solo acordarme – piensa Sakura con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza – además de que ella maneja los intercomunicadores que tenemos dentro de los coches para así hablar sin necesidad de bajar las ventanas o incluso en medio de las carreras pero eso si por alta voz ya que ustedes saben que las manos deben estar en el volante. Enciendo el intercomunicador y saludo a las chicas - Hola chicas ya estoy lista ¿Cómo están para esta noche?

Tommy: hola saku bien aunque creo que esta noche solo observare tus grandiosas carreras – mientras en sus ojos brillaban estrellitas y ponía mirada soñadora Mei: hola saku hasta que sales ya te estabas demorando mucho, yo igual que Tommy creo que esta noche solo observare, estoy muy cansada

Jeje Tommy no es para tanto si solo son carreras igual que siempre nada fuera de lo común, y ¿Por qué estas tan cansada Mei? Si estamos de vacaciones y si mal no recuerdo creo que ayer me dijiste que hoy estarías todo el día en casa- le dijo Sakura a Mei con una cara de estar pensando en lo dicho recién

Mei: hay saku pero como ya nos queda solo esta semana de vacaciones estuve todo el día aprovechando de avanzar en juego Final Fantasy XIII que esta buenísimo y eso me dejo agotada- dijo Meiling bajando los hombros y suspirando en señal de cansancio

A las dos chicas restantes les salió una enorme gota sobre sus cabezas y luego de eso Tomoyo rompió el silencio que se había hecho diciendo – Bueno chicas ya esta bien vamos que ya son las 10:30 de la noche y no queremos perdernos toda la diversión.

Luego de esto las tres chicas emprendieron rumbo al Furios, cuando iban entrando muchos se les quedaron viendo y otros solo seguían en lo suyo después de darles una mirada, luego de esto un chico tomo un altavoz para empezar a hablar

Chico: Bien Bien chicos miren nada más quienes nos vinieron a visitar esta noche nada más que nuestras queridas Joyas Ante lo dicho por el chico ahora si toda la atención de todos los hombres y mujeres se concentro en los tres autos que se detenían uno al lado del otro en frente al chico del altavoz, mientras este decía: Bienvenidas queridas joyas – mientras de un alfa romeo pandion bajaba una bella joven de cabello castaño con reflejos dorados que le llegaba hasta la cintura con ondas, unos hermosos y expresivos ojos esmeralda, de figura esbelta y de buenas proporciones sin ser excesivas, la cual vestía con un pantalón de cuero blanco que hacían juego con sus botas blancas de tacón y para arriba vestía un peto verde agua que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y su pircing con forma de estrella y encima del peto una chaqueta a juego de cuero blanco – aquí con ustedes Esmeralda dijo el chico mientras los hombres ahí presentes se quedaban embobados viéndola y las chicas con miradas llenas de envidia y otras solo con admiración – luego de esto del segundo auto un Ferrari 599 SA Aperta 2011 color rojo bajaba una chica igual de hermosa que la primera pero diferente ella era una chica de cabellos negros peinados en dos coletas que le llegaban a la cintura, unos ojos de color rojizo que brillaban como dos rubíes, cuerpo esbelto la cual vestía con una mini falda negra a conjunto con sus botas del mismo color, con un top de color rojo con la palabra sexy estampada en el y que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y encima usaba una chaqueta de color negro – también con nosotros hoy se encuentra nuestro Rubí dijo el chico cuando ahora las mirabas de los presentes ahora se dirigían hacia ella ocasionando las mismas miradas que recibió su compañera y amiga Esmeralda – Bueno y por ultimo aunque no menos importante tenemos a nuestra Amatista decía el chico mientras las miradas se dirigían a la chica que bajaba del tercer auto un Martin DBS en color negro ella era una chica de largos cabellos de color negro plomizo el cual estaba suelto y lizo el que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura, con unos hermosos ojos de color amatista, la cual vestía una minifalda azul con zapatos de tacón negros y una polera lila la cual era de una sola manga y dejaba al descubierto su otro brazo con una nota musical estampada en el centro de la polera - Luego de que todas hubieran sido presentadas casi todos volvieron a lo que hacían antes de su llegada y otros se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraban las chicas.

Hola mis joyas ¿Cómo están, correrán hoy? – pregunto el chico que las presento

Hola zeta estamos bien respondieron las tres joyas al unísono – creo que nosotras solo observaremos por hoy zeta le respondió Rubí señalándose a si y a la Amatista.

Oh que lastima pero y tu mi encantadora Esmeralda si correrás hoy – pregunto zeta mirando a una sonriente oji verde - claro que si zeta hoy tengo ganas de jugar un rato y nada mejor que un par de carreras para entretenerme le dijo la Esmeralda mientras se alejaba un poco con sus amigas para así abrir los capo de sus autos y mostrar sus motores además de encender sus luces de neón, el neón de Rubí era de color celeste, el de Amatista de color rojo y el de Esmeralda de un color rosado. Y así todo volvió a su curso normal con los chicos y chicas mostrando los arreglos en los motores de sus autos, otros su maletera que por lo general tenían un gran equipo de sonido, otros se limitaban a observar la gran cantidad de autos que se encontraban allí, y mientras esto sucedía en el quinto piso del Furios el ambiente cambiaba un poco en el primer piso donde se posicionaban los conductores quienes querían ver una carrera o correr una.

De regreso con nuestras chicas.

Esmeralda: okey chicas ya quiero ir a jugar ¿vienen conmigo? Les pregunto a sus amigas con una sonrisa mientras cerraba el capo de su auto

Rubí: obvio amiga por lo menos yo voy para ver a quien destrozas esta vez Jojojojojo se rio las oji rubí

Amatista: hay amiga por supuesto como se te ocurre que me perderé una de tus carreras si te ves divina mientras conduces dijo la amatista mientras se ponía a alucinar sobre su amiga con estrellas en sus ojos

Esmeralda: bueno chicas entonces vamos les dijo mientras se montaba en su Alfa Romeo y comenzaba a manejar hacia los niveles inferiores del Furios, seguida por sus amigas hasta posicionarse al lado de unos chicos que miraban la carrera que ya estaba por comenzar.

Zeta: Muy bien mis chicos y chicas quienes serán los siguientes en competir- pregunto mirando a todos los presentes - el o la que quiera correr esta vez acérquense aquí en su coche- termino de decir el chico para ver quien se acercaba a la línea de salida

Esmeralda: En esta voy yo chicas, Amatista llevare encendido el transmisor con el manos libres puesto –dijo mientras avanzaba en su auto y se colocaba al lado de zeta el cual estaba entre su auto y el de otro chico.

Amatista: vamos Rubí veamos que ara Esmeralda esta noche le dijo a la morena con una sonrisa mientras encendía el equipo de video y control que tenia en su maletero para ver por las cámaras que tenia el auto de la oji verde, a la vez que se ponía un comunicador de manos libres

Rubí: ajjajjaa claro veamos que hará esta noche algo me dice que será entretenido le dijo mientras se ponía a un lado de la amatista para ver por las cámaras al igual que la Amatista

Zeta: las carrera será así constara de una vuelta por detrás del centro comercial que esta a un kilometro ida y vuelta el primero en llegar de vuelta obviamente será el ganador.- dicho esto miro primero a la Esmeralda que sonreía tranquila y luego al chico moreno que conducía el otro auto al cual se le notaba confiado al ver que competiría con una chica, se dirigió a el hey novato no te confíes no por nada ella es una de nuestras joyas- le dijo mientras se diría hacia adelante para dar la señal de salida. Bueno chicos a la cuenta de tres les dijo a ambos mientras empezaba la cuenta regresiva y tanto la Esmeralda como el chico moreno hacían rugir sus motores.

¡3…. 2…. 1 FUERA!

**Continuara… **

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: bueno esta es la loca historia que se me ocurrió, es mi primer fanfic y espero sea de su agrado, les quiero decir que no se tratara únicamente de carreras, si tienen duda acerca de los autos les sugiero los vean por google en lo personal me encanta el que elegi para Sakura y que posiblemente en el próximo capitulo aparezca MÍ querido Shaoran. **

**Espero sus comentarios ya sean para matarme por lo malo de la historia, de apoyo o que se yo lo que se les ocurra todo se les agradecerá. **

**Se despide de ustedes hasta la próxima SakuMarhi ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, aunque ya quisiera yo que fueran mios pero no es así u.u **

**Capitulo II**

**Pov Sakura**

Mire al chico que conducía el auto a mi lado, se notaba muy confiado mientras hacia rugir el motor, me di cuenta de que era novato por aquí ya que de lo contrario lo conocería y además no me subestimaría por ser mujer, pero bueno creo que me servirá para jugar un rato o por lo menos eso espero.

Al igual que el chico hice rugir el motor de mi bebe, mientras escuchaba la cuenta regresiva que hacia Zeta.

Al momento de escuchar el fuera! Acelere hasta tomar la delantera en los primeros cien metros, luego de esto mantuve el ritmo por lo que yo calculo serian los siguientes quinientos metros en donde me di cuenta que al chico ya le costaba trabajo seguirme el ritmo.

Dirán que es algo arrogante de mi parte lo que empecé a hacer a continuación, pero es que vamos yo quería divertirme un rato y esto me estaba resultando demasiado fácil y aburrido, si ni siquiera había apretado el acelerador hasta el fondo y se notaba que el chico ya estaba forzando el motor.

Así fue como le di inicio a mi diversión poco a poco y muy levemente fui disminuyendo mi velocidad, hasta el punto de que por fin me alcanzara y luego adelantara, una vez me adelanto pude ver como en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, la cual desapareció casi completamente cuando de nuevo tome la delantera – ja el creía que me tenia ganada, no sabia que tan equivocado estaba. Volví a repetir lo anterior.

Estuve en lo mismo un largo trecho hasta que casi terminábamos el primer kilometro de ida, en eso estaba nuevamente adelantándolo mientras veía su cara de frustración, cuando note que el trataba de chocarme y con eso casi le hace un rasguño a mi bebe – eso me molesto muchísimo y así fue como pensé que ya había terminado el tiempo de jugar a la vez que sentía sonar el comunicador del auto y apretaba el botón que se encuentra en el volante para así abrir la comunicación con la que supongo será Tomoyo o Meiling.

Esmeralda ya esta ponte seria y deja de jugar mira que ese infeliz se paso al tratar de chocarte – escuche que me decía Tomoyo mientras se oía que Meiling también trataba de hablar y luego de lo que yo supongo fue una rendición de Tomoyo frente a una activa Meiling esta ultima me dijo: Demuéstrale a ese imbécil que nadie trata de chocar a una joya y regálanos un poco de tu estilo si Esmeralda.

Por supuesto chicas este ya me aburrió y sobre todo a Nadie pero absolutamente a Nadie le perdono que trate de hacerle aunque sea un rasguño a mi bebe, además de que ya ve aburrió, ustedes solo observen.

**Pov Shaoran**

Hace ya un par de semanas que llegamos aquí a Japón y para ser mas precisos a Tokio con mis amigos, para estudiar en la universidad de esta misma ciudad, y la verdad entre tanto papeleo por lo del examen de admisión que nosotros dimos desde Hong Kong, además de matricularnos debíamos dejar al día todo nuestros datos.

Por todo esto apenas y hemos podido conocer la ciudad de día y en la noche acabamos muertos de cansancio, además de que aun no llegaban nuestros coches desde Hong Kong, y en lo personal no me gusta manejar mucho otros autos que no sean el mío, además de que este es especial puesto que de apoco le he ido agregando varias cosas y hecho modificaciones a su pintura y motor.

Pero hoy conoceremos la ciudad de noche puesto que por fin ayer llegaron nuestros choches, el mío era un Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 de color verde el cual tenia un lobo aullando en el capo, el auto de Eriol es un deportivo y emocional Acura TL 2012 de color azul el cual a lo largo de las dos puertas por ambos lados tenia pintado un largo báculo dorado con forma de sol, y por ultimo el auto de Kaito es un Artega GT de color rojo el cual lucia un enorme fénix de color azul con bordes blancos encima del capo y del cual sus alas terminaban al margen de las ruedas delanteras.

Saldremos en un rato mas a un lugar llamado Furios en donde un chico al que conocimos aquí nos dijo que en ese lugar podríamos encontrar demostraciones de autos modificados, carreras y diversión a alta velocidad.

Así fue como ahora yo, Eriol y Kaito nos encontrábamos en la entrada del Furios donde podíamos ver una gran fila de autos estacionados a ambos lados de la calle, para dejar en el centro de esta misma a los coches que correrían.

Me encontraba observando el lugar, a simple vista se notaba que habían muchas personas y a la vez muchos autos padrísimos, pero hubieron tres en especial que llamaron mi atención, iba a hablarles a los chicos para que los vieran pero al voltearme me di cuenta que ya tenían su completa atención, por lo cual volví a mirar hacia dentro del Furios donde se podían ver tres coches descendiendo desde el quinto piso a toda velocidad y tomando las curvas con una maestría increíble, hasta llegar aquí abajo y donde dos de ellos se estacionaron a los costados de los demás, estos dos eran un Ferrari rojo y un Martin DBS de color negro, y el otro que pude notar era un alfa romeo plateado y tenia unas alas en la maletera se dirigió hasta el punto de salida para iniciar una carrera.

De pronto oí como nos piteaban para que nos moviéramos, al voltear me di cuenta que de un segundo a otro se había llenado de autos y personas que querían ver la carrera que estaba por empezar, entonces me estacione en un espacio que encontré libre y me baje del auto para hablar con los chicos.

Hey chicos se dieron cuenta la marera de conducir de esos tipos, parece que aquí si encontraremos competidores de nuestro nivel.

Eso parece amigo y nada que decir de sus autos mira que están geniales- me dijo Kaito con su habitual sonrisa

Parece que aquí son muy conocidos, pues si te fijas primito desde que bajaron se empezó a llegar de gente y por lo que puedo notar están expectantes por la carrera que vendrá, si ya ni siquiera puedo verlos – me dijo Eriol y pues era verdad ahora apenas podía ver el alfa romeo y los otros dos ya ni se ven entre tantos autos y personas.

Me encontraba pensando porque seria tanta atención en especial hacia ese romeo, puesto que la mayoría de las miradas iban dirigidas hacia el. En eso estaba cuando escuche que un par de chicos gritaban – Les tenemos una sorpresa para no perdernos detalles de una de las carreras de nuestras joyas y que mejor que estrenarla con Esmeralda - una vez termino de decir esto no me pregunten de donde aparecieron cuatro camionetas monstruosas, dos por cada lado de la calle y menos como le hicieron pero cada par de camionetas formaron una enorme pantalla, donde se podía observar la carrera que estaba dando inicio.

Al principio de la carrera pensé que ganaría fácilmente el romeo, puesto que era el que se llevaba la mayor atención y además se notaba que al otro auto le costaba seguirle, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que el romeo bajo la velocidad y empezó a ir casi a la par o dejándose adelantar por el otro.

Algo no me cuadraba más que una carrera parecía un juego por parte del alfa romeo, y ahí fue cuando empecé a observar y a escuchar los comentarios a mí alrededor. La mayoría se veía sonriente y decían cosas como pobre novato, esmeralda solo esta jugando con el, cuanto durara esta vez, ya quiero ver que es lo que con el, esa es nuestra joya.

En eso estaba cuando volví a mirar la pantalla y observe que el otro auto trato de chocar el alfa romeo, en ese mismo instante se escucho un gran ohhhhhh y por lo que vi en sus caras habían miradas piadosas hacia el otro coche, acompañadas de uno que otro comentario que decían imbécil, pobre idiota, se nota que es novato, nadie aquí le intenta hacer eso a nuestras joyas y menos a nuestra esmeralda dijo otro, y lo ultimo que escuche antes de volver mi atención por completo a la pantalla fue un nunca mas querrá volver por aquí.

Ahora si que estaba intrigado en que tendría de especial ese conductor y su auto ya que supongo o creo yo que con lo de joya y Esmeralda se refieren al nombre del alfa romeo. Mire atónito lo que sucedió a continuación el romeo se detuvo por completo para luego dar una perfecta vuelta en 180° en su mismo lugar y empezar a conducir en reversa hacia el otro auto que ya había tomado una pequeña delantera, pero en cuestión de un segundo lo alcanzo, pensé que tomaría la delantera de inmediato pero no fue así, se situó al lado de este aun en marcha cosa que quedaran lo que supongo yo conductores frente a frente, y luego de unos momentos así el alfa romeo ahora si tomo la delantera aun en reversa para luego dar nuevamente un giro de 180° y volver a quedar conduciendo de frente y acelero a lo que yo supongo fue hasta el fondo y en lo que calculo yo habrá sido menos de un minuto llego a la meta con un derrape fabuloso quedando estacionado en medio de la calle y se mantuvo allí sin que nadie se le acercara ya que aun no bajaba del auto el tipo este, hasta que pasado un par de minutos en los que se aproximaba el otro coche por fin llego hasta aquí y quedo atrás del romeo.

Bien si antes dije que estaba atónito ahora simplemente no tengo palabras para describir el shock en el que me encuentro, Porque luego de que llego el otro coche y se bajara su conductor, se abrió la puerta del conductor del romeo, y al terminar de elevarse lo primero que vi fue un par de botas blancas con unos pantalones blancos de cuero, y eso fuel el principio de mi estado de shock, aquel tipo que manejaba increíblemente bien NO era el tipo, ni el sujeto, ni el conductor, era LA conductora, LA tipa y LA joya de la que tanto hablaban, Si la joya porque esa chica parecía un ángel caído desde aquí, ya que aunque la pantalla no la enfocaba de cerca se notaba que era hermosa y con ese traje blanco se veía simplemente perfecta.

Cuando Salí de mi estado de shock observe que mis amigos me miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa plantada en sus caras, pero eso no me importaba ahora yo quería acercarme a esa chica, me dirigía hacia ella a paso veloz a la vez que observaba como la gente y puedo decir en su mayoría chicos la empezaban a rodear por completo.

Estaba casi llegando cuando de la nada llego un chico corriendo cerca de donde me encontraba y pude escuchar como gritaba – los polis cabros a correr ¡AHORA YA!

Y eso fue lo último que escuche antes de sentir las sirenas de los autos de los polis.

**Continuara….**

** N/A: espero y les guste como va encaminada la historia, gracias muchasssss gracias por los review del capitulo anterior y mil disculpas por los errores de escritura que puedan haber en la historia ya que como dije antes es mi primer fanfic pero are mi mayor esfuerzo para mejorar mis errores. **

**Les gusto el capi, no les gusto, me quieren matar?, dudas, comentarios o lo que se les ocurra pueden decírmelo por un review.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, okey no mejor dicho nos leemos XD **

**SakuMarhi n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

**Sakura**

_Luego de decirles a las chicas que había terminado el juego, frene para así dar un giro en 180° grados y emprender marcha nuevamente en reversa para así decirle una pequeña cosita al imbécil ese, una vez estuvimos frente a frente baje la ventana y espere que hiciera lo mismo, cuando lo hizo lo mire fijamente para luego hacerle un gesto de indiferencia con mi cara y terminar diciéndole.

_ – Escúchame bien niñato a mi coche Nadie absolutamente Nadie intenta chocarlo o hacerle aunque sea un rasguño, y si hasta ahora pensaste que podías ganarme déjame decirte que solo estaba jugando contigo, ahora te esperare en la meta y por si no lo sabias Soy Esmeralda, luego de esto lo volví a mirar para regalarle una de mis mejores sonrisas y volver a la carrera.

_Acelere tan solo un poco mas para quedar nuevamente en la delantera y volver a dar un giro y a así estar nuevamente de frente. Visualice lo que seria el camino que quedaba de regreso y calcule que acelerando hasta el fondo no me demoraría más que unos cuantos segundos en llegar.

_Dicho y hecho ahora ya me encontraba en lo que era la meta y por lo que calculo el chico ese aun le deben faltar un par de minutos por llegar, no me baje inmediatamente del auto ya que esperaría hasta que llegara el chico, así que mientras esperaba decidí hablar con las chicas.

_Que tal chicas quedaron conformes con el merecido que le di al tipo ese – les pregunte a Amatista y Rubí

Tomoyo: Perfecto Esmeralda, eso le enseñara que nadie choca o intenta hacerle algo a los autos de las joyas y mucho menos al tuyo

Meiling: Jajaja exacto pobres si cuando hacen eso nuestra dulce y tierna esmeralda cambia su personalidad por completo.

Bien chicas ya llego el chico creo que ya es momento de bajarme y ver como se encuentra, espero que le haya quedado claro el punto de que no debe subestimar a las mujeres y menos a las joyas.

Ustedes que harán ahora chicas? les pregunte mientras se elevaba la puerta de mi bebe y bajaba una pierna

Tomoyo: apagaremos el sistema de video y control que teníamos encendido para observar tu carrera y luego nos acercaremos a donde estasBien hablamos luego. Me baje del auto he inmediatamente me vi siendo rodeada de muchos chicos y una que otra chica, la mayoría me felicitaba, y otros simplemente me decían que el chico ya no querría volver por aquí además de decirme que les encanto la carrera o mi juego como algunos y hasta yo le decía.

_Pero la verdad yo aun quería ir a hablar con el novato, para decirle que si quería volver yo no me opondría pero que recordara bien que con una joya no se juega, me encontraba tratando de avanzar hacia el mientras que veía como a el también se le acercaban algunos chicos para hablarle, aunque cada vez se me hacia un poco mas difícil ya que a medida que avanzaba también aumentaba el numero de personas que me rodeaba.

_En eso estaba cuando empecé a sentirme observada fijamente y la verdad me inquieto bastante por lo que me detuve y empecé a buscar con la mirada quien podría ser, pero rayos que es difícil buscar quien puede estar observándote tan fijamente entre tanta gente. En fin creo que no podre saber de quien se trataba.

_Me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos tratando de encontrar alguna pista de quien podría haber estado observándome tan intensamente como para llegar a inquietarme aun sin saber de quien se trata, Cuando a lo lejos escuche como un chico gritaba que se venían los polis.

_Rayos y yo que quería volver a jugar un rato mas, bueno ni modo en un dos por tres esto se volvió un enredo total con todos corriendo y volviendo a sus coches para largarse de aquí antes de que los atraparan.

_ Obviamente yo también volví a mi bebe ni modo que me quedara no? Una vez arranque me dispuse a largarme lejos de aquí mientras hacia contacto con las chicas por el comunicador.

Mei, Tommy me escuchan?

Meiling: si saku te escuchamos, nosotras nos estábamos acercando a ti pero como vimos el movimiento que se empezó a hacer decidimos mejor alejarnos, así que Tomoyo viene tras de mi y nos dirigimos donde kero.

Tomoyo: hay saku te estaremos esperando con kero como dijo Mei, no hagas ninguna locura, cuídate y que no te atrapen amiga nos vemos cuando llegues.

Okey chicas nos vemos allá y cualquier cosa te contacto Tommy

_ han visto alguna vez las corridas de toros, les pregunto esto porque en el instante en que ya la mayoría se encontraba en sus autos para arrancar de los polis, en las calles más cercanas al Furious era eso lo que se podía ver, claro que en vez de toros eran autos los que corrían solos o en grupos a toda velocidad huyendo de unas cuantas patrullas que los perseguían.

_La verdad cada vez que aparecen los polis y noto que tengo chance doy un par de vueltas por las cercanías del Furios, para ver si es que queda algún rezagado que por lo general es algún novato al que los polis rodean o alguna chica o chico que le falle el coche, y es ahí cuando les ayudo un poco haciendo de señuelo o despistando un poco a los polis que la verdad son un tantito bobos, así les doy algo de tiempo ya sea para poder huir de ahí o lograr encender el coche, aunque claro que las vueltas no son muy largas ni tampoco mucho tiempo ya que no quiero que me atrapen o arriesgarme mas de la cuenta.

_ Bien por lo que veo ya no queda nadie por aquí así que me voy a reunir con las chicas antes de que me vea algún poli.

_cuando ya iba en marcha definitivamente hacia donde kero fue cuando los vi eran tres coches pasando a toda velocidad frente mi, los cuales cabe decir debían nuevos por la zona ya que se dirigían hacia una calle sin salida y además seguidos por tres patrullas ¡Rayos! Debía hacer algo antes de que quedaran acorralados, y sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo mas acelere y fui tras de las patrullas.

_Primero que nada hice cambio de luces a las mas altas, luego las bajas y de nuevo volví a las altas para tratar de llamar la atención de los tres que iban adelante además de que empecé a tocar repetidas veces la bocina de mi bebe mientras frenaba en seco y creo que esto si resulto para que al menos dos de las tres patrullas bajaran la velocidad y luego dieran la vuelta en mi dirección. Bien primero me quitaría a estas dos para luego volver por la otra que siguió a los otros tres coches.

_ Una vez me di cuenta ya tenia su total atención ganada, hice un giro de 180° para tomar el camino por donde venia procurando que me siguieran un par de cuadras mas y luego meterme por el estacionamiento de un local comercial en donde me detuve mientras las patrullas pasaban por mi lado sin percatarse de mi presencia y seguían a un coche que iba saliendo por la otra entrada del estacionamiento, vaya que si son fáciles de engañar.

_Voy de vuelta a la calle que no tenia salida estoy casi segura que esos tres aun no se dan cuenta de ese pequeño gran detalle, pero ni modo espero que aun no hayan llegado al final – esta vez acelere hasta el fondo para poder darles alcance .

_ Los encontré justo cuando estaban llegando al final de esta de inmediato toque varias veces la bocina para que tomaran cuenta de mi presencia, me posicione detrás de la patrulla de una manera que no pudiera retroceder, y les hice cambio de luz a los otros tres coches esperando que comprendieran con esto que debían devolverse. Creo que si comprendieron porque rápidamente pasaron por un costado de la patrulla pero disminuyendo la velocidad más adelante, supuse que no sabían para donde dirigirse o bien me estaban esperando.

_Sea cual sea la razón acelere en reversa has pasar a la delantera de ellos y volver a tomar el camino de frente con otra vuelta en 180°, a la vez que les hice un breve cambio de luces esperando que me siguieran y creo que captaron el mensaje ya que inmediatamente luego de eso venían atrás de mi y mas atrás aunque no tan cerca venia la patrulla restante. Creo que una vez la patrulla ya este lejos podrán ubicarse mejor así que los llevare al mismo estacionamiento del local comercial donde perdí las otras dos patrullas.

_Una vez dentro del estacionamiento y ya habiéndonos perdido de la vista de la patrulla, me cruce delante de los tres coches que ahora si puedo decir son nuevos por aquí por que no los había visto antes, eran un Lamborghini Gallardo de color verde el cual tenia un lobo aullando en el capo, un Acura TL 2012 de color azul el cual a lo largo de las dos puertas por ambos lados tenia pintado un largo báculo dorado con forma de sol, y por ultimo un Artega GT de color rojo el cual lucia un enorme fénix de color azul con bordes blancos.

Espero que con esos autos sepan manejar bien y que lo de hoy solo se deba a que al parecer no conocen bien el barrio.

Bueno no es tiempo para estar pensando en eso las chicas me deben estar esperando así que sin mas me despedí de ellos desde dentro del auto haciéndoles una seña con la mano estilo capitán de despedida, para ahora si tomar rumbo hacia donde Kero y las chicas.

_Rayos y yo que pensaba que el día de hoy había estado aburrido, pero que equivocada estaba termino realmente entretenido, espero ver de nuevo a eso tres – pensé con una sonrisa mientras llegaba donde Kero. n_n

**Continuara…..**

** Bien primero que nada mil disculpas por la demora pero a mi papa lo tuvieron que hospitalizar y aunque ya esta de alta, ustedes comprenderán que no tenia mucha cabeza para estar escribiendo. Pero aquí ya esta un nuevo capitulo el cual espero les guste de ahora en mas tratare de actualizar mas seguido. **

**Muchasssss gracias por sus review y alertas la verdad me hicieron muy feliz cuando las vi. **

**Les gusto el capi, no les gusto, me quieren matar?, dudas, comentarios o lo que se les ocurra pueden decírmelo por un review y recuerden Su review me hace feliz n_n. **

**SakuMarhi n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Espero que el capitulo que viene a continuacion sea de su agrado, nos vemos mmm no no no eso esta medio dificil mejor dicho nos leemos abajo n_n  
><strong>_

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Shaoran**_

La verdad aun me cuesta un poco creer como fue que sucedió todo tan rápido aquella noche.

_Luego de que llegaran los polis nos tratamos de ir a toda velocidad con Eriol y Kaito pero creo que el hecho de aun no conocer bien las calles de la ciudad nos jugo una mala pasada, ya que casi al instante en que tratábamos de salir lejos de aquí nos vimos perseguidos por tres patrullas.

_Rayos! Aun no nos podemos sacar a esas tres patrullas de encima y eso que ya llevamos un buen rato intentándolo, al pasar por un cruce entre las calles me pareció ver el alfa romeo, pero descarte la idea al instante ya que no tendría explicación que aun anduviera por aquí habiéndose podido marchar hace un buen rato.

_Bien creo que este no es el mejor momento para ponerme a pensar en eso, siendo que es a nosotros los que persiguen, esta calle se ve lo suficientemente larga como para perderlos espero que podamos encontrar pronto una salida y que la tenga.

_De pronto miro por el retrovisor y puedo ver algo raro, y es que el romeo viene detrás de las patrullas y además esta haciendo un constante cambio de luces además de empezar a tocar la bocina, ¿Qué se supone que intenta hacer? Y así como me hago esta pregunta la respuesta llega a mí en el instante en que dos de las tres patrullas se dan la vuelta para ir tras el romeo.

_Creo que intenta ayudarnos, pero de todas formas no hay mucho que podamos hacer ya que aun queda una patrulla siguiéndonos y aunque uno o dos de nosotros podríamos intentar escapar por los costados de la patrulla habría uno que no podría hacerlo y con los chicos nuestro lema es Todos o Ninguno.

_De esta forma estamos llegando al fin de la calle y Oh Sorpresa! La calle No tiene salida, estamos jodidos solo espero que la joya del romeo no haya tenido problemas con esas dos patrullas por ayudarnos, pero pensando en eso es que de nuevo siento el sonido de una bocina y noto que otra vez esta el romeo haciéndonos cambio de luces y tocando su bocina a la vez que se coloca atrás de la patrulla como tratando de evitar que pueda retroceder.

_Creo que capto el mensaje y es que quiere que pasemos de vuelta y que la patrulla no nos pueda seguir, estoy seguro que los chicos también comprendieron el mensaje y me lo confirma escuchar el acelerar de Kaito seguido por el de Eriol a lo que me sumo y así pasamos a toda velocidad al lado de la patrulla y el romeo, un poco mas adelante disminuimos la velocidad para así esperar al alfa romeo, ya que a parte de que seria muy mala educación de parte nuestra abandonarla aquí luego de que nos ayudara, tampoco sabemos para que dirección es seguro ir ahora.

_Y así es como ella pasa a nuestro lado aun en reversa tomando la delantera para luego dar un giro con el coche y quedar nuevamente de frente al camino, de esta forma nosotros comenzamos a seguirla y mas atrás también nos sigue la patrulla.

_Nos guía por las calles hasta lo que puedo ver es un establecimiento comercial o para ser mas precisos su estacionamiento y allí se detiene y apaga las luces del carro, nosotros la imitamos a la vez que puedo ver que apenas hacemos esto pasa la patrulla cerca de nosotros pero sin percatarse de nuestra presencia saliendo por la otra entrada del estacionamiento, luego de esto ella cruza su auto frente a nosotros y lo poco que pude ver de ella fue que con su mano se despidió de nosotros al estilo capitán para luego marcharse a toda velocidad.

_ ¿Por qué nos ayudo? ¿Quién es ella? ¿La volveremos a ver? ¿Tendrá novio? ¿Por qué me intriga tanto? ¿Y que rayos hago pensando en ella?, me encuentro sumido en mis pensamientos cuando siento que alguien golpea mi ventana, se trata de Kaito así que decido dejar de divagar y bajarme del auto para conversar con los chicos acerca de lo que ha sucedido en esta loca y emocionante noche.

_ Apenas estoy bajo el auto el primero en hablar es Eriol

-Eriol: wow hermanos esta noche si que me he quedado sorprendido, si no es por esa chica, ahora no estaríamos tan relajados.

-Kaito: si que es un logro el de esa chica no cualquiera te sorprende Eriol, además de que sabe manejar mas que bien puedo decir que es realmente bella, cierto lobito?.

Eh si bella, aunque me hubiera gustado poder darle las gracias por la ayuda-digo yo sin prestar mayor atención a lo que me decían.

-Kaito: vaya Eriol parece que encantaron a nuestro lobito, jajaja pero si en algo tiene razón es en que debemos darle las gracias a esa chica y no solo por lo de esta noche sino por la diversión que nos va a proporcionar.

-Eriol: que estas tramando Kaito?

-Kaito: ya vas a ver Eriol tu solo sígueme la corriente con lo que te diga.

_Me encontraba navegando en mis pensamientos desde el instante en que vi a esos tres coches bajar perfectamente del Furios hasta que la chica del romeo se despidió de nosotros luego de dejarnos aquí el estacionamiento.

_Cuando escucho como Kaito le dice a Eriol que quiere conocer a la chica del romeo y tal vez llegar a ser algo mas con ella, sin siquiera pensarlo grito No.

_Apenas los miro puedo ver las sonrisitas burlonas en sus caras mientras se ven entre ellos para luego ambos centrarse en mi y dirigirme una mirada que la verdad me da un poco de miedo, ya que cuando esos dos me miran así no me trae nada bueno o de por si algo sumamente vergonzoso para mi.

Y porque no lobito, acaso te interesa la chica-me dice Kaito a la vez que alza una ceja

No no no es eso es solo que no puedes querer tener algo con ella apenas la conoces- intento justificarme rápidamente

Y eso que tiene que ver amigo Kaito puede llegar a conocerla y ahí quien sabe.-me dice Eriol con un brillo de diversión en su mirada

Exacto lobito, creo que mañana mismo volveré para buscarla en el Furios.- me decía Kaito a la vez que sonreía.

No claro que no, no puedes además que ella debe tener novio. -no se por que motivo al decir esto ultimo me sentí molesto y a la vez decepcionado.

Vamos amigo tu no tienes porque impedir que Kaito quiera algo con la chica o si? – me pregunto Eriol con su misma sonrisa enigmática de siempre.

Tienes razón Eriol no tengo porque. – le respondí a Eriol de una manera un poco mas brusca de la que esperaba mientras fruncía el ceño.

_Y bueno esa era la verdad no hay ningún motivo por el cual Kaito no se pueda acercar a ella, pero no se porque me molesta tanto la idea, es decir si la chica me pareció linda bueno mas que linda en su momento a pesar de haberla visto de lejos pensé que era un ángel caído y bueno ahora luego de que nos salvara con mas razón pienso que es un bello ángel, y quisiera llegar a conocerla mas profundamente y que fuera Mi ángel.

_Stop! Un momento, acabo de decir Mi ángel?, si eso mismo veo que la chica me gusto mas de lo que yo pensaba, pero si de verdad Kaito quiere algo con ella no hay nada que pueda hacer excepto apoyarlo después de todo es uno de mis mejores amigos, casi como un hermano al igual que Eriol.

_Luego de pensar lo anterior y dejo de fruncir mi ceño para decirle a Kaito que si quiere algo serio con la chica yo lo apoyare, y aunque intento decirlo con una sonrisa lo único que sale de mi es una mueca de sonrisa triste.

_Al terminar de decir aquello miro a Eriol y a Kaito que se me miran con una sonrisita burlona para luego mirarse entre ellos y volver a mirarme para luego de esto empezar a reírse a carcajadas hasta el punto en que tienen que sujetarse el estomago.

_Yo les pregunto apenas paran un poco de reír que es tan chistoso y ellos entre risas me van diciendo, que todo esto fue una broma y que ahora no les puedo negar que al que le intereso la chica fue a mi, ya que después de las excusas que puse para que Kaito no se acercara a ella y luego la cara que puse cuando le dije que no tenia motivo para interponerme, no les quedaba duda alguna.

_Por mi rostro estoy seguro que pasaron diferentes emociones mientras los escuchaba, ya que en un principio estaba un poco molesto y sorprendido por la broma, luego estaba avergonzado de que hayan descubierto que me gusto esa chica y por ultimo estaba contento por no decir feliz de que ella no le interesara a Kaito.

Algo que decir lobito.-me pregunto Kaito.

No y no me digas lobito. Le respondí yo intentando sonar enojado.

Okey chicos creo que es suficiente de hablar aquí, mañana tendremos que salir a recorrer las calles de día si no queremos que nos vuelva a ocurrir lo de hoy, aunque estoy seguro de que a Shaoran no le molestaría pero tampoco creo que quiera quedar en desventaja con su joya.- nos dijo Eriol a la vez que se disponía a volver a su carro.

Creo que Eriol tiene razón y si tenemos suerte mañana veas a tu joya y tal vez tenga un par de amigas para presentarnos.-dijo Kaito con una sonrisa picara a la vez que también se iba hacia su carro.

_Espero que Kaito tenga razón y mañana pueda verla y no solo eso también conocerla, pensaba mientras me subía a mi carro para así irnos a nuestra casa.

_No se si le comente pero a pesar de que nuestras familias tienen el dinero suficiente como para comprarnos una casa a cada uno, nosotros decidimos que con una sola casa estaría bien para los tres, así que los tres vivimos juntos en una casa o bueno mejor dicho en una mansión casi a las afueras de Tokio y aunque no es tan grande como la de mi familia en China para mi esta mas que bien y creo que los chicos piensan igual.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

_Hoy ya se cumple una semana desde que mi angelito nos salvo el pellejo a mi, Eriol y Kaito, además de ser otra noche mas en la que regreso a casa decepcionado, y es que hemos ido todas las noches al Furios desde aquel día y ella no a aparecido ninguna de estas.

_Aunque no crean que he perdido el tiempo en estas noches, ya que he averiguado muchas cosas como por ejemplo que ella siempre aparece con sus dos amigas, que son llamadas las joyas de la pista o simplemente las joyas por su gran habilidad a la hora de conducir, y su belleza junto con la de sus coches que son unos de los mejores que hay por aquí cabe mencionar, además de que sus nombres son Esmeralda, Rubí y Amatista, bueno en realidad sus alias porque sus verdaderos nombres nadie los sabe.

_Lo anterior me lleva a recordar que aquí en el Furios la mayoría usa alias o bien solo su nombre sin decir su apellido, nos decidimos a también usar alias ya que de lo contrario con nuestros nombres podrían reconocernos fácilmente y eso nos traería problemas con nuestra familia y no es que ellas no sepan que participamos en este tipo de carreras pero siempre nos han dicho que si se llega a publicar alguna noticia de nosotros en ellas nos quitarían nuestros carros y no volveríamos a manejar un coche por nosotros mismos nunca mas.

_Bueno creo que debo dejar de divagar y ponerme a dormir ya que mañana es el primer día de clases en la universidad y espero tener suerte para si poder encontrarme con mi joya.

_**Sakura**_

_Ahh no puede ser porque me tenia que quedar dormida justo el primer día de clases, ah si ya recuerdo es por haber llegado tarde y cansada luego de una semana de diversión y compras por Paris junto a las chicas y la tía Sonomi.

_Al día siguiente de que ayudara a esos tres chicos con las patrullas estábamos Meiling y yo en casa de Tomoyo cuando llego la tía Sonomi y nos dijo que tenia que irse una semana a París para cerrar un negocio de su empresa y si queríamos ir con ella, no lo dudamos ni por un segundo y a las dos horas después ya íbamos en el avión privado de la familia Daidouji camino a Paris. _Mejor dejo de pensar porque voy tarde y me apresuro para ver si logro llegar antes que el profesor, por lo que me dispongo a correr lo que me falta para llegar a la universidad ya que el coche lo deje estacionado en un estacionamiento que esta a una cuadra de distancia.

_Entrando a la universidad es cuando por ir distraída choco con un chico y al instante por causa de mi torpeza y la velocidad en la que venia es que ambos caemos al suelo y yo encima de el.

_Al levantar la cabeza para disculparme es cuando veo su rostro perfectamente varonil, un cabello castaño desordenado y con unos labios que llaman a ser besados, luego de esto nuestras miradas se encuentran y quedo hipnotizada por esos bellos y atrayentes ojos ámbar.

_En eso recuerdo que aun estoy encima de el y que además voy tarde, rápidamente me levanto tan roja como una cereza a la vez que le pido disculpas al chico de ojos ámbares y vuelvo a emprender carrera hacia mi salón de clases mientras pienso y deseo el volver a encontrarme con el castaño dueño de tan atrayentes ámbares.

**_Continuara..._**

**_No me maten, les prometo no mejor dicho les aseguro que en el proximo capi si habra encuentro con conversacion, pero es que si no hacia que sakura viera a shaoran aunque sea una vez no seria lo mismo..._**

**_Muchaas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un review.  
><em>**

**_Pero que les parecio el capi les gusto, no les gusto, dudas, amenazas, comentarios, ideas o que se yo lo que se les ocurra me lo pueden decir a travez de un review...recuerden que su review me da animos para seguir y ademas me hace feliz._**

**_Nos leemos hasta la proxima._**

**_SakuMarhi n_n  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero que nada mil disculpas por la demora. Sin mas nos llemos abajo.  
><strong>

**Capitulo V**

** Sakura**

Luego de disculparme, Salí corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido que me fue posible, además de que si había logrado reducir un poco el tiempo de mi retraso en el camino hacia aquí en mi bebe nuevamente iba tarde por culpa de mi torpeza al chocar con ese chico, aunque si volviera a chocar con el y llegar tarde por su culpa no me molestaría para nada.

Basta Sakura que te pasa como si nunca hubieras visto un chico guapo- me regañe a mi misma.

Menos mal que siempre he sido buena en los deportes, ya que esto por lo general me ayuda enormemente a la hora de correr para tratar de no llegar tarde a clases.

Y es así como luego de correr a toda velocidad hasta llegar a mi campus y por consiguiente al salón donde me tocaba la primera hora, abrí las puertas de este lentamente para afrontar el reclamo del profesor de turno pero dado que este regaño no llego por fin mire hacia dentro mas precisamente hacia la mesa del maestro y me di cuenta de que aun no llegaba.

Vaya creo que esta vez me he salvado por poco, pero mejor me apresuro a tomar asiento y apenas me senté en uno de los lugares que aun quedaban vacios y salude a mis compañeros que estaban mas cerca entre los cuales habían conocidos del año anterior y otros que no había visto antes pero de igual forma los salude, ja esta vez tuve suerte apenas termine de saludar entro el profesor cerrando la puerta tras de si luego de decir que no dejaría ingresar a nadie retrasado por ser primer día.

De la que te salvaste saku.-me dijo Lucy a quien conozco desde el año pasado y nos hemos hecho buenas amigas.

Si le respondí yo, justo a tiempo parece que hoy será un buen día -le dije mientras sonreía recordando al chico de la entrada.

De esta forma transcurrió la mañana entre clase y clase, aunque por ser primer día más que nada los profesores se dedicaron a explicar los contenidos que veríamos este semestre y los materiales que utilizaríamos a lo largo de este mismo.

Que bien que ya es hora de almuerzo así podre ver a las chicas ya que como todas estudiamos diferentes carreras la única hora que nos podemos juntar las tres por lo general es en el periodo de colación ya que en los recesos rara vez coincidimos.

Mejor me apuro las chicas ya deben estar esperándome en uno de los cerezos que están cerca de la cafetería, ese se podría decir que es nuestro lugar favorito ya que siempre que podemos nos reunimos ahí dentro de la universidad. Cabe decir que nuestro cerezo es el que esta mas alejado del resto, así que me dirijo directamente hacia allá donde puedo ver que ya se encuentran Meiling y Tomoyo.

La primera me hace señas con sus manos para que me de prisa.

Por cierto creo que se me había olvidado mencionarles que Tomoyo estudia Diseño y a mi parecer esta perfecto para ella ya que diseñar ha sido algo que siempre le ha gustado hacer desde que íbamos en primaria ella hacia todos mis trajes para cualquier presentación o acto que hubiera. Meiling estudia informática que es algo que complementa completamente con sus gustos y aficiones tanto por las computadoras como los videojuegos. Bueno y por ultimo yo estudio Medicina veterinaria, la verdad al principio no sabia por que decidirme a estudiar pero finalmente me decidí por esta carrera ya que desde pequeña me han encantado los animales y además que recordé una vez que en la primaria andábamos de excursión en el acuario y en uno de los actos hubo un pingüinito que casi se ahoga y me sentí tan impotente por no poder hacer nada, que al recordarlo esto me impulso para decidirme finalmente.

Hola chicas ¿que tal les fue en la mañana?- les pregunte a la vez que me sentaba junto a ellas.

Meiling: mm bien nada fuera del otro mundo ya sabes primer día no hay mucho para hacer, así que me dedique a jugar un rato en línea

Tomoyo: hay saku a mí me fue de maravilla, ya que el profesor nos informo que para este semestre tendríamos que diseñar algo único e innovador y ¿adivina que? Tu serás mi modelo jojojo. Y a ti saku ¿que tal te fue?

Jeje Bueno digamos que me quede dormida así que me tuve que venir a lo flash en mi bebe y gracias a eso logre recuperar un poco de tiempo pero por mi prisa en la entrada choque con un chico y terminamos ambos en el suelo, luego de eso me salve por lo pelos de llegar antes que el profesor a la primera clase y de ahí en adelante todo normal para ser primer día.

Termine de contarles a las chicas a la vez que notaba como ambas comenzaban a reírse a carcajadas, mientras entre estas salían frases como ¡hay saku eres todo un caso!, ¡solo a ti te pueden pasar esas cosas!, ¡pobre chico! y cuando mencionaron al chico ya no las escuche mas recordando lo guapo que era. De repente me vi interrumpida en mis pensamientos por los llamados de Meiling que me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, y de esta forma fue transcurriendo el almuerzo entre conversaciones y bromas con las chicas.

Cuando ya habíamos terminado de almorzar el rico bento que por cierto trajo Meiling esta vez ya que nosotras nos turnamos para traer el almuerzo, fije mi vista en la salida de la cafetería en donde pude visualizar al ambarino de la mañana que venia acompañado por dos chicos mas.

¿Qué miras saku? Me pregunto Meiling a la vez que también fijaba su vista hacia los chicos que yo estaba mirando, para luego decir no lo puedo creer y salir corriendo hacia ellos y colgarse del cuello del ambarino.

** Shaoran **

Acabábamos de almorzar en la cafetería he íbamos saliendo de esta cuando empiezo a sentir que éramos observados, inmediatamente empecé a buscar con la mirada para saber de quien se trataba.

Pero cuando al fin logre dar con un trió de chicas que nos observaban, una de estas se paro abruptamente y empezó a correr hacia nosotros, estoy seguro que me demore mas en pestañar que lo que se demoro esta extraña chica en estar colgada de mi cuello a la vez que decía un montón de cosas que la verdad por lo rápido que hablaba no le entendí nada de nada.

Ya arto de la situación agarre a esta chica de los brazos separándola de mi.

- ¡hey que te pasa, quien demonios eres para abrazarme de la nada de esta forma si yo ni te conozco! Le solté a la chica que fijándome bien se me hacia un tantito familiar su cabello tomado en coletas y esos ojos rubí.

¡Un momento! Coletas, ojos rubí y abrazos asfixiantes. No puede ser ¿Meiling? Le Pregunte dudoso a la vez que alzaba una ceja.

Vaya primo pero que cruel e ingrato te has vuelto con el tiempo, no puedo creer que ya no me recuerdes además porque no me avisaste que venias a Japón y que además ibas a estudiar en mi misma universidad T_T y Tu Eriol ni creas que te has salvado ya que tampoco me avisaste que estarían aquí.

Lo siento Mei de veras discúlpame por no reconocerte antes pero hace años que no te veía en persona, ya que siempre que mis viajaban a Hong Kong yo no estaba o tu no ibas lo mismo sucedía cuando podíamos venir nosotros.

Por cierto es obvio que recuerdas a Hiragizawa pero déjame presentarte a Kaito Higurashi nuestro mejor amigo por no decir que es como un hermano para nosotros. Mientras Meiling hablaba con Eriol pude notar que Kaito le lanzaba miraditas un tanto disimuladas a Mei pero de las que pude percatarme, mm creo que hoy me vengare un poquito de las bromas de Kaito gracias a mí querida prima.

Ya estaba maquinando la broma para mi amigo en mi cabeza cuando Meiling nos sobresalto gritando un ¡es cierto! Acompañado por un espérenme chicos a la vez que se iba corriendo hacia un árbol de cerezos que estaba cerca en donde se encontraban dos chicas, con las cuales hablo algo y luego agarro a cada una de una mano para volver hacia acá.

Apenas llego de vuelta donde nosotros estábamos nos las presento como sus mejores amigas Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura Kinomoto, la primera parecía una muñeca de porcelana con su piel pálida, ojos amatistas, no muy alta y bien proporcionada. Muy linda pero para nada mi tipo.

Pero la segunda chica era a mi parecer aun mas hermosa, sus piernas se notaban firmes, una cintura estrecha, ejem unos pechos con el tamaño justo, un poco mas alta que la primera chica Daidouji pero no demasiado, un cabello castaño con reflejos dorados que caía como cascada en su espalda, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas que la hacia ver tierna y una sonrisa totalmente genuina adornaba sus labios.

Esta chica me parecía que ya la había visto antes pero no podía recordar de donde, hasta que Eriol dijo en voz alta.

Vaya vaya pero si tu eres la chica que esta mañana choco con nuestro shao para luego caer juntos al suelo.

Apenas Eriol dijo eso no pude evitar mi asombro y que se me escapara un Tu! Algo más fuerte de lo que esperaba y con esto logrando que la chica delante de mí se sonrojara.

Ajajajajaj escuche como Meiling y Daidouji se reían a la vez que le decían algo al oído a Kinomoto y esta se sonrojaba aun mas si es posible.

jajja hay primito con que tu fuiste el afortunado del día de hoy.- me dijo meiling aunque la verdad no entendi porque dijo del dia de hoy.

Etoo yo lo siento mucho en verdad no fue mi intención chocar contigo Li y mucho menos que cayeras conmigo, solo que en mi carrera por llegar a lo hora no te vi y bueno ya sabes el resto.– me dijo con una tímida sonrisa la ojiverde

No pude decir nada más ya que antes de que lograre decir algo Kaito y Eriol ya se me habían adelantado presentándose ante las chicas.

Eriol: bueno señoritas seria un honor para mí que tan bellas damas me permitieran llamarlas por su nombre ¿Qué dicen? Y claro que ustedes me llamaran Eriol - mientras hacia una inclinación como todo un caballero ingles y les daba un beso a cada una en sus manos.

Kaito: Mucho gusto chicas yo soy Kaito Higurashi, pero preferiría que me digieran Kaito ya saben es más corto y además creo que todos seremos amigos a partir de ahora- decía con una pose totalmente relajada a la vez que hacia una inclinación de cabeza.

Tomoyo: un placer conocerlos Eriol, Kaito y Li espero que seamos amigos y ustedes pueden decirme Tomoyo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Sakura: mucho gusto chicos, estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien por favor díganme Sakura- les dijo a los tres chicos sin perder por ningún segundo su encantadora sonrisa

Meiling: Hey primo y tu que no dejaras que las chicas te llamen por tu nombre o acaso sigues tan desconfiado como antes, y te digo que si desconfías de ellas estas totalmente mal de la cabeza mira que ellas son mis mejores amigas de hace años o mejor dicho ellas son mis hermanas desde hace mucho tiempo eh.- dicho la china dirigiéndose al castaño con una mirada seria pero quien la conocía podía notar perfectamente el brillo de burla en su mirada.

¬¬ Ay! Meiling no empieces y si sigo igual de desconfiado que siempre pero no con ellas de las amigas que tanto me has hablado durante años, y si no les dije que me dijeran por mi nombre fue por que estos – señalando a mis amigos- se me adelantaron y luego no quise interrumpir.

Chicas un placer conocer a las amigas de las que tantas veces me ha hablado Mei y les agradezco mucho por cuidar siempre de ella, miren que yo se lo alocada que puede ser a veces. Estaré encantado de también poder llegar a ser su amigo así que les agradecería me dejaran llamarlas por sus nombres y que ustedes también me dijeran Shaoran.

Tomoyo: Bueno chicos que les parece si mejor nos sentamos en el cerezo para seguir conversando un rato mas.

Vamos entonces dijimos yo y los chicos, mientras ellas nos dirigían al que era su árbol favorito dentro del campus por lo que nos digieran de el.

Así sin mas que conversar se nos paso un buen rato conversando y conociéndonos entre todos, ya que al ser primer día ni las chicas ni nosotros teníamos mas clases en la tarde.

Luego de una muy amena conversación decidimos que mañana también nos juntaríamos en el cerezo a la hora de almuerzo y cuando ya nos encontrábamos por llegar al estacionamiento de la universidad las chicas se empezaron a desviar del camino yendo hacia la salida a pie.

Eriol les pregunto si querían que las lleváramos a algún sitio pero ellas se negaron diciendo que sus autos estaban en un estacionamiento cercano.

Cuando ya se habían ido Mei, Sakura y Tomoyo nos miramos extrañados ya que habiendo estacionamiento aquí por que estacionarían sus autos en un estacionamiento fuera.

Luego de un rato pensándolo y sin llegar a ninguna conclusión decidimos dejarlo por la paz ya mañana les preguntaríamos.

Hablando de autos solo espero que esta noche si pueda conocer o al menos ver a las joyas y en especial a Esmeralda.

**Continuara...**

**Podria decirles mil escusas de por que no actualize antes pero para que, si lo que importa el capitulo. Bueno que les parecio?, bien?, mal?, dudas?, sugerencias ? me quieren matar por demorarme? (espero que no) bueno lo que sea espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic. Palabra que no demorare tanto con el siguiente capi n_n  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se dan el tiempo de leer y/o comentar el fic.  
><strong>

**Su review me ayuda con mi dolor de muela xD asi que ayudenme**

**SakuMarhi  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

** Capitulo VI**

** Sakura pov**

Luego de despedirnos de los chicos donde se divide el camino hacia el estacionamiento y la salida a pie con las joyas nos fuimos a buscar nuestros coches al estacionamiento que esta cerca mientras quedábamos de acuerdo en juntarnos en la casa de Tomoyo por la tarde para seguir conversando de todo lo que no pudimos delante de los muchachos y desde ahí arreglarnos para ir al Furios por la noche ya que las tres tenemos ganas de correr hoy. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche será diferente en para nosotras por lo que aprovechando que no tengo ningún compromiso hasta la hora que he quedado con las chicas me iré a hacerle una visita a Kero y de paso aprovechar para que afine y le haga un cambio de aceite a mi bebe. Pero antes hare una parada en una pastelería para llevarle unos ricos dulces al glotón de kero, sinceramente no se como puede comer tantos y no engordar o tener diabetes por tanta azúcar.

En el taller/ casa de Kero.

Apenas estacione mi coche y vi a Kero lo primero que hice fue lanzarme a sus brazos y darle un enorme abrazo de esos rompe costillas.

Kerberos o Kero como le decimos sus amigos es un chico de pelo rubio mediano, ojos dorados, por lo general es muy alegre aunque cuando se pone serio puede llegar a dar miedo, mide aproximadamente 1.75, es mayor que yo por cinco años por eso fuera de ser un muy buen amigo es también como un hermano mayor que siempre nos cuida y protege.

Aunque he de decir que conmigo es mas sobre protector que con las chicas, ya que según el es mi guardián protector y su deber es cuidar de mi, una vez le pregunte de donde se sacaba todo este rollo y me respondió que lo saco de un sueño que tuvo en donde yo era maestra de unas extrañas cartas y el era el gran Kerberos mi guardián del sol.

¿Keroooo como has estado? te extrañe mucho hace una semana que no te veía.

-Kero: hola pequeña Sakura, yo he estado de maravilla y también te extrañe mucho.

-Sakura: kero para que veas que me acuerdo de ti, te traje unos ricos dulces están en el asiento del copiloto voy por ellos.

-kero: sakurita eres la mejor, por eso eres mi chica favorita.

Sakura: Jajajajaja hay kero definitivamente eres único en tu especie, pero toma aquí tienes tus dulces.

-kero: ^_^ gracias pero Sakura creo que los dulces y verme no es lo único que te trae por aquí o me equivoco?

Pues no te equivocas la verdad tengo el presentimiento de que hoy habrá algo diferente en el Furios y quiero que le hagas un pequeño mantenimiento a mi bebe además de que ya es tiempo de un cambio de aceite.

-kero: bueno encantado de ponerle mis manos encima a tu bebe pero que tal si antes de eso nos comemos un trozo de tarta que tengo en el refrigerador junto con un refresco y así aprovechamos de conversar de lo que hiciste en tu viaje y de las novedades de las que me enterado por aquí. Por supuesto kero, entonces vamos para que revises luego a mi bebe.

Ahhhh Soy una completa despistada luego de que Kero ajustara a mi bebe nos quedamos tonteando un buen rato hasta que me pregunto si asistiría al Furios desde el taller o si pasaría a buscar a las chicas antes porque ya estaba anocheciendo. En cuanto dijo eso algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y me fui corriendo a buscar mi celular, en cuanto lo tome me fije que tenia por lo menos 30 llamadas perdidas además de mensajes tanto de Tomoyo como de Meiling. Diablos otra vez me regañaran por que se me olvido desactivar el modo silencioso luego de salir de clases (N/A ¬¬ por que nadie entiende que eso puede pasar y primero nos regañan no es justo) bueno ya que, lo hecho, hecho esta así que mejor me doy prisa ya que aun queda algo de tiempo antes de que vayamos al Furios ya que por lo general llegamos pasadas las diez de la noche y recién son las ocho.

En cuanto me despido de Kero que esta muerto de la risa por mis despistes, monto mi coche y me voy a toda velocidad a casa de Tomoyo pero en cuanto pongo un pie dentro de la casa es un muy muy largo reproche el que me cae encima por parte de Mei por no contestar el celular y tras de ella se encuentra Tomoyo soltando suaves risitas.

Ya Tomoyo ayúdame no te rías además aun queda algo de tiempo antes de irnos así que aun podemos hablar un rato acerca de los chicos, porque si mal no recuerdo eso haríamos no?

Tomoyo: ya ya lo siento saku-chan pero siempre es entretenido verte aguantando los regaños de Mei, y Mei ya bájale las revoluciones si ya sabemos que sakurita es una despistada de primera.

Meiling: Arg Esta bien Tomoyo pero es que siempre es lo mismo con esta despistada. Y aunque aun nos queda algo de tiempo será mejor que ya subamos a tu cuarto para empezar arreglarnos para así esta noche Brillar como las Joyas que somos.

Tomoyo: Eso no se duda mi querida Mei ha llegado la hora de ponernos Top Fashion.

Sakura: Entonces no se hable mas y manos a la obra mis Joyas

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad.

**Pov Eriol**

Mi primo ha estado muy nervioso desde que salimos de la universidad al igual que Kaito y la verdad es que yo también me encuentro ansioso e inquieto y eso cabe destacar que no es muy normal en mí.

Algo en mi interior me dice que esta noche será diferente a otras, tal vez por fin podamos conocer a las famosas Joyas y tengamos la oportunidad de competir contra ellas, ya que por lo que pudimos averiguar el nombre de Joyas les queda perfecto tanto por su belleza y perfección a la hora de manejar aunque eso si no se que tan increíbles pueden ser en contra de nosotros ya que no por nada Shaoran, Kaito y yo éramos los mejores de Hong Kong.

Lo de nuestra primera noche por aquí cuando la conductora que nos salvo fue nada menos que una Joya, Esmeralda para ser mas precisos fue una excepción ya que ahora ya conocemos las calles y no seremos tan fáciles de Atrapar o dejar atrás.

Creo que ya es hora de dejar de divagar en mis pensamientos e ir a apresurar a los chicos para que nos vayamos al Furios estoy completamente seguro que esta noche promete ser sensacional.

** Pov Kaito.**

argg maldita sea no entiendo que me sucede hoy, me eh encontrado toda la tarde entre nervioso y ansioso, y no tengo ni idea del porque fuera que me molesta el hecho de que no eh dejado de pensar en Meiling la prima de mi Hermano Shaoran y es que cuando la vi quede impresionado por su estilo y mientras conversábamos supe de inmediato que es diferente a otras chicas con las que eh estado se le notaba que es una chica extrovertida y con una picardía que me encanto.

Hasta puedo decir que me siento un poco poquitín celoso de que sea tan cariñosa con Shaoran y a la vez me da un poco de temor pensar que a los chicos le moleste que me guste su prima, mal que mal soy un jugador de primera tanto en los videos como las chicas aunque sinceramente siento que esta vez es diferente.

Bueno mejor dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y me arreglo para irnos al Furios con los chicos algo me dice que esta noche será interesante.

**Pov Shaoran.**

Se que esta noche será diferente puedo sentirlo pero a la vez también me siento inquieto pensando en lo sucedido durante la universidad, ya que mientras conversábamos no pude apartar mi mirada de cierta castaña, esto me inquieta por dos razones no hay duda de que me gusto Sakura y mucho con su forma de ser tan alegre tímida y torpe a la vez entre otras cosas de ella y esos ojos podría perderme en ellos pero no puedo evitar recordar a esmeralda, mi ángel caído que sin conocerla ya me ha cautivado.

Lo segundo es que a pesar de que yo se que mi prima me adora no se si me encontrara suficiente para estar con su amiga y hermana que por lo que me ha contado de Tomoyo y Sakura aun si yo conocerlas se que significan muchísimo para ella.

Todo esto me envuelve en una tormenta de pensamientos, los cuales dejare para otro instante ya que es hora de alistarse para irnos al Furios junto a los chicos y ver si por fin podemos cruzarnos con las joyas.

Deseo poder por fin conocer a mi Ángel y demostrarle que no soy ningún novato al volante.

De vuelta a la mansión Daidouji 

Nuestras joyas estaban manteniendo una conversación acerca de tres apuestos chicos mientras se arreglaban para una noche de adrenalina en el Furios.

Allí se encontraba una castaña algo sonrojada admitiendo ante sus amigas que tenían razón y que si le gustaba el castaño de ojos ámbares llamado Shaoran aunque esperaba poder conocerlo más y bueno más adelante ver que podía salir de ahí.

Luego de eso fue el turno de cierta amatista de admitir que a ella le había atraído y llamado la atención cierto caballero ingles con su forma de ser elegante y bromista a la vez, pero que eso también le hacia pensar que el podría ser todo un Don Juan y que por eso tal como había dicho Sakura esperaba poder conocerlo mas.

De pronto ambas chicas en cuestión se dieron cuenta que su amiga siempre tan extrovertida esta vez no había dicho nada sobre si le gustaba o no el amigo de sus primos y decidieron preguntar ellas mismas pero esta simplemente les respondió que no podía negar que el chico fuera guapo bueno bastante guapo con su cabello castaño corto, sus ojos celestes y su cuerpo de atleta pero que luego de examinarlo y ver como se desenvolvía estaba segura que Kaito era todo un Playboy y que ella no esta para ser juguete de nadie.

Sakura y Tomoyo asintieron pero Tomoyo a la vez le dijo a Meiling que a ella no le pareció que Kaito la viera como un juguete y que a juzgar por las miradas que le lanzaba cuando estuvieron conversando estaba casi segura que a él le interesaba de verdad.

Una vez listas la joyas se encaminaron al garaje para montar sus coches y Dirigirse directo al Furios, sin imaginar que los chicos de los cuales estaban hablando se dirigían a su mismo destino en busca de ellas pero a la vez sin saber que era a ellas a quienes buscaban.

Ambos tríos de seguro esta noche se llevarían más de una sorpresa.

**Lo siento lo siento por la demora no tengo escusas pero para quien aun lea esto les aseguro que llegara a un estado Complete.**


End file.
